


Brotherly Care

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Battle Wound, M/M, Multi, Unconscious, Unconsciousness, Waking Up, White Magic, Wounded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After receiving a wound in battle, Cecil wakes up to a stranger's face. A stranger who is strangely familiar...</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Care

The hit Cecil had taken when he had thrown himself into the arcing blade of Golbez had knocked him near unconscious. His body was burning in pain, and he was unsure if he really had succeeded in protecting Kain from a doubtlessly deadly strike. His own blade had slipped from his grasp, and his shield had been slashed in half by the blade having come down at him. By now, his head was swimming, and he was struggling to not fall into the deep black of unconsciousness lurking at the edge of his mind.

"Cecil? Cecil!" Was that Kain's voice? It sounded strangely blurred, and then there was something which made him think that it might be two voices at the same time. His head was feeling light, while the pain was oddly enough fading slightly. "Cecil, stay with us. Please!"

He slowly opened his eyes, just to stare into the faces of Kain and a man he didn't recognize. Cecil blinked slowly, his eyes focusing on the men above him. The unknown one had the same white hair as him, and on the whole, he could see some odd resemblance to himself...

"Brother, please, you need to hang on..." The voice was trembling, and Cecil believed to see tears shimmering in the eyes of the stranger. Brother? He had to have misheard what this man had said. The pain was making him hear funny things, apparently. "I didn't want this to happen..."

"You need to focus now, Golbez." Kain gritted his teeth, and together with Golbez (was that really the menacing opponent they had faced just a few minutes earlier?) he managed to heave Cecil over to a soft bed. Cecil was too confused to even question what was happening around him. He coughed, feeling something hot dripping down along his chin. "Dammit, we need to find a way to heal him."

Cecil fell unconscious after that, and only after what seemed to be an eternity, he was slowly pulled back to reality. He felt a strange warmth engulfing him, and for a moment, he was tempted to struggle out of what felt like an uncomfortably tight hug. But he couldn't move far. The wound was restricting him, and a pair of hands held him down gently, to prevent him from moving too much.

"Cecil, you need to hold still now. We have only so many resources we can use to care for you." Again this slightly choked up voice, and the feeling of slight familiarity. Cecil couldn't quite wrap his mind around it. Was that really Golbez? He couldn't believe it, and he still was unable to grasp a proper thought. So many things were floating around in his mind. He slowly calmed down, though, as he noticed that the pain of his wound was slowly fading. Was Rosa taking care of it with her healing magic?

"It seems to be working." Kain's voice, ringing more clearly than before. "Gods, I was so damned scared for a moment. I didn't know you could use white magic, Golbez. It's a bit weak, but it's doubtlessly there."

Golbez, then. It really was Golbez? Cecil shook his head faintly. No, he had to be having a strange dream. But he could feel that there was something new. Something which seemed to be completely out of this world, yet so very familiar to him.

"Brother, can you hear me?" Cecil slowly opened his eyes, and there was this strange face again. The man who looked a lot like he did. "I … I'm sorry that I struck you down. I wasn't, I mean..." There was a brief pause, and the man hung his head. "I was under the control of something malicious. I didn't want to hurt you, I swear."

Cecil blinked slowly, then his hand curled around the one on his. It was the man's hand. Golbez's hand. "Brother? Why..." He shook his head slowly, trying to make sense of it. "I don't know what you're trying to accomplish. Why are you calling me brother? Am I really...?"

"Yes, we are brothers." Golbez smiled weakly, grasping Cecil's hand with both his hands. "I don't know how I know, but I just do know that we are related by blood. And that something made me go mad with hatred and darkness in my heart." He averted his gaze, shuddering all over. "I don't know how or why, but... Somehow, we are united again. And I'm able to think clearly."

"I understand." Cecil smiled faintly, closing his eyes again. "I suppose that we have to talk about something as soon as I'm … somewhat recovered..."

 


End file.
